Une erreur impardonnable
by Golden Sun 17
Summary: Pour une fois que c'est la faute du Pharaon...


_**Disclaimer : Bon, rien n'est à moi et c'est bien dommage. . .**_

_**Eh oui, c'est moi ! Je profite des vacances pour poster un petit one-shot de mon invention ! J'ai écrit ce one-shot car mon éternelle frustration a pris le dessus quand je regardais les épisodes de Yugi-oh à la télé !**_

_**Donc cette petite histoire se passe juste après la saison Doom avec Dartz et ses zigotos ! Vous êtes tous au courant, à un moment, Yugi s'est fait prendre son âme et ça, à cause du Pharaon (ben vi, il est pas blanc comme neige, pour une fois) ! Eh ben dans l'anime, Yugi est tellement gentil qu'il lui pardonne tout ! Eh ben, dans cette histoire, ça se passe pas comme ça, j'y ai personnellement remédié et j'en ai aussi profité pour faire quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps ! C'est mettre Yugi avec le Pharaon ! Mais je vous laisse en juger par vous-même ! Bonne lecture !**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Une erreur impardonnable**

Yugi n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Yami. . . Le Pharaon avait invoqué le Sceau d'Orichalque malgré les risques que cela comportait. Comment avait-il osé ? Il ne voulait pas perdre le duel, disait-il, mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Résultat, le pire était arrivé. Yugi avait perdu son âme. Jamais il ne lui pardonnera cette erreur. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami avait finalement vaincu Dartz et chacun de ses amis avait retrouvé son âme. Après cette dure épreuve, Yugi rentra chez lui, épuisé mais content de retrouver sa maison. Une fois dans sa chambre, il retira le Puzzle du Millénium qu'il portait autour du cou et le posa sans ménagement sur son bureau. Il repartit dans la salle de bains sans un regard supplémentaire. Yami apparut en transparence lorsque la porte fut refermée.

- Yugi, tu m'en veux encore, je le sens, pensa-t-il, le regard désolé. Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, je t'en supplie. Je pensais que le Sceau d'Orichalque me permettrait de te sauver mais il a. . . par ma faute. Tu m'avais pourtant mis en garde mais je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Je ne peux pas me le pardonner mais j'espère que toi, tu le feras, Aibou. (1)

Yugi revint, vêtu de son pyjama et une serviette autour du cou. Il aperçut Yami en transparence mais ne lui accorda pas plus d'importance que cela. Il essuya son visage encore humide et se prépara à aller au lit.

- Yugi, tu as une minute ? Il faut qu'on parle. . .

- Pas maintenant, je suis fatigué. On parlera demain si tu veux, mais pas maintenant, répondit Yugi sèchement.

Yami soupira.

- Bonne nuit alors, souhaita-t-il simplement avant de disparaître.

Yugi éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous ses couvertures.

- On aura une vraie discussion demain, se promit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Yami était assis dans la chambre de son âme sur l'un des nombreux niveaux peuplant son esprit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Il avait le sentiment que Yugi ne voulait pas le pardonner. Peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt ?

Yami se souvint. Lorsque l'âme de Yugi avait été enlevée, il se sentait seul et impuissant, le remords le rongeait douloureusement, le menant au bord du désespoir. . . Non, il avait invoqué ce maudit Sceau justement dans un élan de désespoir. Il avait douté de ses capacités, de son jeu et surtout de l'âme des cartes. Comme il se haïssait en ce moment ! Comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, se laisser envahir par les ténèbres ? Ce jour-là, face à Raphael, il avait écarté Yugi du duel, n'écoutant que sa fierté et son orgueil de Pharaon vil et misérable. Il sentit son coeur se serrer, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

- Aibou, comme j'ai eu tort ! Je regrette sincèrement. . . pour tout. Je te demande pardon.

Des larmes s'écrasèrent à ses pieds, sur le sol froid du labyrinthe de son esprit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Yugi prévit de passer la journée chez lui pour se reposer et faire un peu de rangement. Il était assis sur son lit en train de ranger ses cartes de duel. Son regard se posa sur une carte qui n'était pas à lui : le Sceau d'Orichalque (2). Il fronça les sourcils, il avait la haine contre cette carte. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il. . . Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il la prit et la déchira, il jeta les deux moitiés sur le sol de sa chambre. Le moment de la discussion était venu.

- Yami, il faut qu'on parle, l'appela Yugi avec un ton énervé.

Yami apparut avec une triste mine. Yugi le remarqua, il ne s'en sentit pas affecté le moins du monde.

- Alors, ça fait mal d'être envahi de remords, pas vrai ? se moqua-t-il sans le moindre sourire.

- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, Yugi. . .

- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter, cette fois ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ? Raphael n'a pas cessé de semer le doute dans ton esprit tout au long du duel ! Et toi. . . tu as été assez bête pour tomber dans son piège ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

- Je t'assure, je l'ai regretté à l'instant où je l'ai jouée. . .

- Seulement, il était trop tard ! Je t'avais pourtant défendu de jouer sa maudite carte ! Dis-moi, Yami, tu n'as plus confiance en notre jeu ? Tu pensais vraiment gagner avec ça ? Et l'âme des cartes dans tout ça ?

Yugi avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, il était dans une colère noire contre son double.

- Après tout ce qu'on avait traversé, je n'en reviens toujours pas que. . . sanglota-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Yugi, j'avais foi en l'âme des cartes. . .

- Menteur ! Tu avais foi en cette carte ! l'accusa-t-il en pointant la carte déchirée du doigt. Et moi, j'avais foi en toi. Je pensais te connaître mais je me suis trompé depuis le début.

- Je t'en prie. . .

- Peut-être que Raphael avait raison. Ton coeur est gouverné par les ténèbres, je ne peux plus te faire confiance.

- Laisse-moi me racheter, supplia Yami, désespéré.

- Et comment ?

Yugi avait relevé les yeux et révélé son visage inondé de larmes.

- Tu as trahi l'âme des cartes et réduit en cendres tout ce dont en quoi nous croyions. Je regrette.

Cette phrase brisa le coeur de Yami. Etait-ce vraiment fini entre eux ? Non, il refusait de croire que tout était terminé, pas de cette façon !

- Non, laisse-moi rester auprès de toi. . . commença-t-il à pleurer à son tour. Aibou. . .

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Tu sais, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, nous n'aurions pas autant souffert. Si j'ai un voeu à formuler maintenant, c'est de souhaiter de ne jamais t'avoir connu.

Cela acheva de détruire Yami. Les larmes coulant abondamment le long de ses joues, il tendit sa main tremblante vers son autre lui-même mais il ne fit que le traverser. Comme d'habitude.

- C'est fini, sors de ma vie, termina Yugi.

D'un geste, il ôta le Puzzle. Yami, toujours présent, regarda son autre moitié déposer le précieux objet dans le coffret où il se trouvait avant sa reconstitution. Son coeur et son esprit se résignèrent. Les dernières larmes coulèrent.

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Ai. . . Yugi.

Le jeune garçon referma le coffret pour toujours. Yami disparut. N'y tenant plus, il éclata en pleurs, laissant son coeur exprimer sa peine et sa douleur. Il avait été tellement dur envers son Yami ! Mais après l'avoir traité comme il l'avait fait, méritait-il une seconde chance ? Non, il avait commis une erreur impardonnable. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce soir-là, le jeune Yugi s'endormit avec beaucoup de mal. Lorsqu'enfin il s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée, Yami lui apparut une dernière fois. Il s'assit au bord du lit et fixa son ange endormi.

- Aibou. . . Je regrette, j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne voulais plus de moi parce que cette erreur. . . c'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Je n'ai aucun moyen de me racheter. Et si cela signifie que je dois partir loin de toi, alors je partirais.

Une larme s'échoua sur le visage pâle de Yugi.

- Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner. Dans une autre vie peut-être, je l'espère de tout mon coeur. Prends soin de toi, mon Hikari. (3)

Yami se pencha lentement pour effleurer les lèvres de son amour en un baiser imperceptible.

- Aibou. . . Aishiteru. . . (4)

L'image du Pharaon perdu s'évapora et retourna dans le Puzzle Millénaire. Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Mou hitori no boku. . . (5)

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'intérieur du coffret doré où reposait l'objet millénaire. Yugi sursauta. Il bondit hors de son lit et se précipita vers la boîte. Il l'ouvrit brutalement. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein coeur.

- Non. . . Qu'as-tu fait ?

Le Puzzle Millénaire était bien là mais en pièces détachées. Il refusa de le croire. Il saisit le coffret et le renversa sur le bureau, laissant tomber toutes les pièces dorées. Il devait le reconstituer à tout prix. Il essuya ses larmes naissantes d'un revers de main et se concentra sur la marche à suivre pour résoudre ce casse-tête.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux t'en aller ? En bannissant ton esprit à tout jamais ? Non, attends-moi, j'arrive. . . Mou hitori no boku. . . Je te retrouverai.

Yugi se força de rester calme mais son coeur martelait sa poitrine comme si chaque seconde comptait. Il comprit alors que son existence n'aurait plus aucun sens. Sans lui. Lui, le Pharaon. Sa présence réconfortante, sa chaleur, sa voix grave, tout chez lui faisait sa raison de vivre, son oxygène. Yugi avait besoin de lui. Il avait commis l'erreur de vouloir l'éloigner, seulement il se serait retrouvé seul et vide. Yami était devenu irremplaçable dans son coeur, il le voulait lui et personne d'autre !

- Yami, ne pars pas, je t'en prie ! Me laisse pas, reviens !

Yugi l'aimait tellement, il était prêt à mourir pour lui. . . C'était à lui de se faire pardonner cette fois !

Il posa la dernière pièce et . . . rien. Rien ne se passa. Pas de pouvoir révélé, aucun flux d'énergie, rien. Et Yami ? Etait-il toujours là ou bien. . .

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. . . Yami, je sais que tu es là ! Réponds-moi ! cria-t-il en agitant l'objet doré sans vie.

Il ne pouvait pas être parti, pas si vite ! Il laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Yami était parti pour toujours.

- Je t'en prie, je veux te revoir, au moins une dernière fois, supplia-t-il en serrant le Puzzle contre lui.

Une larme s'échoua sur le précieux symbole, l'objet brilla, Yugi se redressa. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre mais dans une dimension qu'il connaissait bien. A sa gauche, la chambre de son âme et à sa droite, celle de son Pharaon bien-aimé. Yugi eut un sourire crispé, craintif. Si la porte de cette chambre était toujours là, peut-être bien que. . .

- Yami ! appela-t-il en ouvrant la fameuse porte.

Mais il fut vite déçu. . . Cet endroit, d'habitude peuplé de labyrinthes, de nombreuses portes, était vide. Tout était noir, vide, le néant total. Rien, plus rien. C'était fini, il était vraiment parti. Yami l'avait quitté pour toujours.

- Yami, pourquoi ? fut-il anéanti, à genoux.

Yugi recommença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je t'aimais. . . si fort. . . NOOOOOOON !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi fut renvoyé dans sa dimension, sa chambre. Mais il s'en moquait. Maintenant que Yami était parti, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était pleurer son départ et laisser aller sa douleur, celle qui comprimait son coeur dans un étau qui se resserrait à chaque instant. Pourquoi devait-il endurer toute cette souffrance ? Etait-ce sa punition pour ne pas avoir accordé son pardon à son amour ? Mais à quoi bon vivre sans l'être aimé à ses côtés ? A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? Yugi sentait la vie s'échapper de lui comme ses larmes coulant abondamment. Une coquille vide, voilà son état d'âme. . .

- Aibou. . . intervint un faible murmure.

Yugi redressa la tête en étouffant ses sanglots. Il serra plus fort l'item doré entre ses mains, n'osant y croire. Etait-il victime d'une hallucination ou bien. . . ?

Il sentit une personne s'asseoir sur son lit, derrière lui. Cette personne s'approcha de lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Yugi sentit son souffle lui caresser la nuque. Cette présence, cette chaleur, ces bras et même ce petit murmure. . .

- C'est bien toi ? articula-t-il faiblement à travers ses sanglots.

- Aibou. . .

- Mou hitori no boku. . .

Yugi se retourna brusquement, obligeant le Pharaon à s'écarter. Yugi voulait le voir de ses propres yeux et c'était bien lui. Celui qu'il avait tant appelé ! Les pleurs du jeune garçon redoublèrent, il se jeta dans les bras de son autre moitié, son âme-soeur.

- Yami ! Mais où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché. . . J'avais tellement peur que. . .

- Du calme, c'est fini, rassura Yami de sa voix grave en étreignant le petit corps à son tour.

- Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais à quel point !

- Shh, je sais, je sais. Je te demande aussi pardon.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, Yami. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi, ne me quitte plus jamais !

- C'est promis, je ne te quitterai plus.

Yugi s'écarta légèrement pour regarder son amour de ses yeux brillants. Yami eut un regard attendri, il passa sa main sur la joue du garçon pour essuyer ses grosses larmes. Yugi ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur de sa main contre son visage. . . Eh, une minute ! Yugi posa sa main sur celle de Yami. Il pouvait la sentir comme si. . . Un être humain normal, en chair et en os ! Il leva ses yeux emplis d'incompréhension. Yami s'expliqua :

- Je faisais route vers le Royaume des Ombres et puis j'ai entendu ta voix. Tu m'appelais de toutes tes forces. Ensuite, je ne sais pourquoi ni comment, je me suis retrouvé ici avec un corps, mon corps. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. . .

- Je m'en moque, tu es là avec moi, c'est ce qui compte.

Il se blottit à nouveau contre lui et l'agrippa fortement.

- Eh Yugi, je ne vais pas m'envoler, sourit Yami.

- Je sais mais j'ai peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'à mon réveil, tu ne soies plus à mes côtés. Alors je m'accroche à mon rêve.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis bien réel. . .

Et il allait lui prouver de suite. Il prit le menton de Yugi et releva son visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes en un baiser timide mais il l'embrassa encore plus profondément en resserrant son étreinte. Yugi noua les bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le contact et profiter de ces lèvres si douces et chaudes.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois que le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir.

- Je t'aime. . . mon Hikari, avoua Yami, essoufflé.

Yugi lui répondit par un sourire d'ange et captura ses lèvres encore brûlantes de désir. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les ténèbres sont indissociables de la lumière. La lumière n'existe pas sans les ténèbres. Yugi et Yami s'étaient finalement pardonnés car sans l'un, l'autre n'aurait pas survécu, seul sans son autre moitié. Ce besoin vital n'était pas si différent de l'amour après tout. Chaque être humain avait quelque part son autre moitié qui l'attendait, jusqu'au jour où enfin le destin se décide à les réunir. Ce même destin qui avait décidé de ne jamais séparer la Lumière des Ténèbres. . .

**FIN**

_Alors, verdict , J'ai essayé de pas faire trop guimauve et je suis assez fière de moi et mes soeurs trouvent que c'est mignon ! Et elles ont bien aimé que pour une fois, le Pharaon en prend plein la tronche, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça ! Et puis, quand j'ai vu les épisodes en question, je lui en ai vraiment voulu, mais je lui ai pardonné parce qu'il est trop canon, mon Ateminouchet ! Et plus je regarde ce qui se passe dans cette saison et plus je me dit : « C'est dingue, il est tellement amoureux qu'il en fait une dépression nerveuse d'avoir perdu Yugi ! » Et ça ne fait que se confirmer au fil des épisodes, et quand je repense à ce one-shot, je suis morte de rire ! Allez, une petite review, ce serait sympa, au moins pour connaître votre opinion !_

(1) Aibou : Partenaire. C'est ainsi que Yami appelle Yugi dans la version originale.

(2) Normalement, la carte du Sceau d'Orichalque avait été récupérée par Raphael à la fin du duel dans le désert mais là, Yugi l'a toujours en sa possession, parce que ça m'arrangeait. Désolée pour les fans de l'anime !

(3) Hikari : Lumière. Comme « Yami » veut dire Ténèbres, le Pharaon considère Yugi comme sa lumière.

(4) Aishiteru : Je t'aime.

(5) Mou hitori no boku : Mon autre moi. C'est comme ça que Yugi appelle Yami dans la version originale.


End file.
